They're No Friends of Mine
by PDJxOFederer15
Summary: One shot. This is just an unwritten scene from Thanks For The Memories about Penny meeting the Cobras when she started dating Eyeball. I would appreciate your reviews!


**Hey guys, I'm back! I just wrote this one-shot. This is just an unwritten scene about Penny meeting the Cobras from Thanks For The Memories. Please also try to read that if you're interested. This might be the last story I would make since school is about to start. I really really hate to see this summer end. Well, I'll try to write more stories soon. **

Penny was hanging out in the yard with the Cobras. It was around five in the afternoon and Penny had known the Cobras for about thirty minutes. Vince was fixing his car, Ace was discussing something with Billy and Charlie kept bothering her.

"Hey, guys, my ass is sick bored right now." Charlie said, asking them to just hang out somewhere else.

"Why don't you ask Connors if she could go out with you?" Billy suggested. It wasn't funny enough though, and Eyeball and Penny shot dirty glares at him.

"Shut up." Eyeball said, while drinking. Chris and Gordie were in the house and listening to what was happening. They heard the Cobras laughing and so was Penny.

"If anything happens out there, I swear to God I'm coming out!" Chris said angrily to Gordie, while listening.

Billy just kept laughing making the others irritated and soon Ace started to speak.

"Could you just shut the fuck up, Billy?" Ace said in a serious tone. Everyone turned silent and so did Penny. Penny stared at him and he caught her and she looked away.

As it got dark, they all planned to hang out. Some of them didn't know where to go but followed Ace as he entered the car. Charlie rode at the back of Ace's car and so did Billy. Eyeball sat at the front, since Ace told him to. Penny sat at the back between Billy and Charlie. Eyeball took a quick glance at her to see if she was okay. Penny smiled and gave him a nod. They arrived at the Blue Point Diner, the place where she had her first date with Eyeball. Vince and the other Cobras in the other car followed behind them and they all got out. They entered and everyone stared at them. Some left while some just weren't comfortable.

"So, guys what are you having tonight?" Penny asked them, as she sat beside Eyeball.

"Sex." Charlie said, intensely and laughed.

"You're sick, Charlie." Penny said, disgusted.

"Why? Haven't had sex before?" Charlie said. And Penny fell silent and she and Eyeball stared at each other. They haven't had sex before. Well, Penny hasn't.

"Eyeball's dating a virgin! Hahahaha!" Charlie laughed and so did the Cobras except Ace. Penny and Eyeball looked at Charlie with complete annoyance and Eyeball threw something at him making him fall from his chair.

"Who did that?" Charlie said, as he got up. The Cobras who were still laughing all looked at Eyeball as he smirked. "I'm gonna get you, Eyeball."

"Oh, I'm scared, Charlie's gonna get me. Help!" Eyeball said sarcastically. Charlie and Eyeball started chasing each other around and Penny giggled while watching them. She heard a group of guys enter the Diner and she knew that trouble was coming.

"Shit." She murmured and bumped her forehead on the table. The Cobras looked at her and murmured stuff like "what's wrong with her". She ignored them until Ace started to speak.

"Is there a problem?" Ace said, and stood from his seat. Penny looked up worriedly.

"My brother's here. With the Preps." She said, and pointed at their table across. Ace looked at their table and he looked pissed off.

"Hey, you two homos, you wanna quit acting like some twelve year-olds? C'mon, let's go." Ace said to Eyeball and Charlie. The two stopped yelling and laughing and Eyeball took his drink. Penny stood in front of him and they faced each other.

"What's wrong?" he said, and held her wrist gently.

"My brother's here." She said.

"Which one?"

"The eldest, with the Preps." She said, and Eyeball looked at their table. They both heard another group enter and heard a guy with a strange laugh.

"Uh-oh." She murmured and looked at the floor. Eyeball looked at the entrance and frowned.

"Shit, my brother's here too." He said.

Ace started to notice it, and he stood up and so did the Cobras. They quickly headed to the door. First was Ace, then Vince, Fuzzy, Charlie, Billy and lastly Eyeball with Penny. He had his arm around her shoulder as they left and Penny took a glance behind her, and Gordie and Chris caught her glance. She quickly looked away before Eyeball could notice and they left the Diner. They were all silent in the car when Ace started to speak.

"So, your brother hangs out with those jocks from the View?" Ace asked, but it sounded more like a statement, looking at her through his mirror. Penny nodded.

"You guys from the View?" he asked again.

"No. They just hang out with him because he's the team's captain. They kind of, keep it to themselves." She said. She knew her eldest brother Roger, couldn't really fit in with one of those rich guys from the View. But because of his skills and abilities, he seems to be helping the team a lot. She never told Roger about it since she knows he's not gonna believe her.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Those guys actually used to bother and be mean to me when they didn't know my brother yet. But now, they never laid a hand on me anymore." She said.

"Don't worry, Penny. We'd beat those guys' asses for you." Billy said. Penny smiled and nudged his arm. And that was the end of their conversation in the car.

They all stopped at Irby's and everyone got out of the car. Luckily, Penny knew that none of her brothers or other friends would go here and she didn't have to worry about it. The guys entered and some of them sat while some drank and played billiards. Eyeball bought her a drink and she sat with some Cobras while Billy and Ace played and talked discreetly about something. As she finished one bottle, she started to feel the heat. She took off her pink cardigan, worn over her white tank top, almost as long her jean shorts, above her knees. She rubbed together her black sneakers that almost looked brown and folded her arms. She grabbed another bottle of beer and took and a drink.

"So, guys, what's shakin'?" she asked the Cobras, who were sitting with her. "Trust me, I ain't drunk yet."

"I hope you aren't. 'Cause you might get the sight of Ace as being Eyeball and accidentally fuck him." Charlie joked, and Ace gave a smirk at her but became annoyed at Charlie. Eyeball didn't like it either.

"I think you're the one drunk, Charlie." She said, and grabbed her cardigan and got out of the place. She stood outside Irby's for a while and leaned on a wall, and folded her arms. Ace suddenly came out too and paced around her.

"You might wanna tell Charlie to watch his mouth. He's getting on my nerves." She said.

"You really that serious?" he asked, and lit a cigarette.

"I only take jokes seriously when I need to. Because, seriously, even if I get drunk, I wouldn't fuck you or anyone aside from Eyeball." Ace smirked as she took a step to get back inside but he held her wrists and pushed her to the wall.

"You sure about that?" he said intensely, although his tone never changed.

"Listen, Mr. John 'Ace' Merill, as tough as you could be, I ain't got the nerve to do it with you." She said.

"Oh, really?" he said, their faces getting closer.

"Don't treat me like one of your pet whores. And don't ever touch your best friend's girlfriend." She said and felt his grip loosen and he soon let go. They heard someone get out of the door and Ace quickly stepped away from her and paced around.

"What's going on?" Eyeball said. Ace was about to speak when Penny interrupted.

"Nothing." She said, and walked with him going inside, his arm around her waist. The two of them entered and Eyeball faced her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is he really like that?"

"That's how I've known him." He said. They both saw Billy, with a girl on his lap which he was making out with. Penny looked Eyeball, disgusted but he just chuckled.

"Ew, Billy. Get a room!" she said.

"Why don't you guys try it? It's fun." He said and laughed. The other Cobras thought it was a good idea and so they started wolf whistling. Eyeball and Penny stared intensely at each other and he held her chin and moved her face closer to him. Ace entered but no one else noticed him. He sat back with the guys with a straight face. Penny closed her eyes and felt Eyeball kiss her. The Cobras made more noise and Eyeball took his hand away from her chin and unto her waist. They soon broke it off and Penny smiled and giggled.

"You're right, Billy. It is fun." She said and laughed. That was the one kiss that felt a lot different than the one they had on first date and the rest.

"Then you two should do it more often."

After a long night of drinking and fooling around, Penny arrived home at the crack of dawn. She sneaked into the house, hoping that everyone was asleep. She went to the dark living room and walked slowly but the bright chandelier suddenly lit and someone stood before her.

"Oh, it's you." She said, and continued walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, you come back here." Roger said, and took hold of her shirt.

"What is your problem?"

"Don't think that I don't know. I saw you hanging out with the Cobras!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry but what the hell's wrong with that? I'm dating one of them anyway."

"What is wrong is that you are hanging out with a bunch of greasers, risking your life and dignity!"

"But you're hanging out with some Preps from the View. But you ain't even one of them!"

"You're not one of them too!"

"Maybe I will be." She said firmly, and Roger was stunned. He suddenly held Penny by the arms and they walked to the kitchen and he had a tight grip on the back of her head and and poured it to a basin of cold water.

"Argh! What the hell?" she said, and wiped her face with her towel.

"You drank too much." He said.

"No, I didn't."

"What on earth is going on here?" a woman's voice said, coming downstairs. Penny's mom, Judy followed by her other brother Johnny came downstairs, awoken by their yells. They were both in robes and Johnny was rubbing his eyes.

Penny and Roger stared at each other and Roger spoke.

"She needed that."

Penny looked at her mom, and two brothers, feeling defeated. She knew she did something wrong and no one was gonna be happy about it. Even her friends. She knew that when she comes to school, Chris and everyone would start this sermon about the Cobras again. She walked away from everyone and headed upstairs, and lay on her bed, thinking about Eyeball, the Cobras and how she was going out of her mind. Maybe she was just crazy about Eyeball.


End file.
